SOS Dan
by Nightnyu
Summary: Koizumi e Kyon se veem diante do dever e o querer.


Para Haruhi, era aquele que fazia tudo o que ela queria sem reclamar. Assim como Nagato Yuki, era o membro da Brigada SOS perfeito.

Para Asahina-san, era uma pessoa na qual eu não deveria confiar cem por cento.

Para Nagato... bem, ninguém sabe. Se alguém souber, por favor, me diga.

Mas e para mim? O que ele realmente significa?

Koizumi Itsuki. Esse era o nome da pessoa (poderia ser chamado de ''pessoa''?) que invadia os meus pensamentos.

Aquele sorrisinho que ele fazia questão de manter, os olhos impenetráveis, as conversas muitas vezes sem nexo algum, com filosofias e o modo de falar seguro e formal... de fato, aquilo às vezes me irritava. Certinho demais, tranquilo demais, obediente demais.

Que ele era o chamado ''esper'', eu já não tinha dúvidas - apesar de que o pouco de razão que eu tinha me impedia de acreditar nesse tipo de coisa -, mas ultimamente eu notei que ele estava ''diferente do normal'', por assim dizer. E hoje, entrando mais uma vez na sala do clube, eu tive certeza disso.

- KOIZUMI! ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? - Era óbvio que a Haruhi não estava de bom humor. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e observei a situação. Nagato, como de costume, estava sentada próxima à janela, lendo um grosso livro. Asahina-san, devido ao berro de Haruhi, estava assustada e se encolhia na cadeira. Ao lado dela, estava Koizumi, olhando para janela com o olhar distante. Ele não respondeu ao chamado de Haruhi? Falando nela, ela acabou de jogar um apagador na minha cabeça e está me puxando pela gravata. - KYON! ESTÁ ATRASADO! Dê um jeito no Koizumi, ele está esquisito! Ah, se quer saber, estou farta. Vou para casa mais cedo hoje, amanhã terá uma reunião de urgência! Estejam preparados, pois eu terei uma ideia genial para este fim de semana! Até! - Haruhi saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força. Estão ouvindo este som? É o som da paz.

- Pois bem... - Me sentei de frente para Asahina-san. - O que aconteceu?

- Kyon-kun... - Ela começou a falar com a voz chorosa. - Eu não sei. Ultimamente o Koizumi-kun está agindo de forma estranha. Nem a Nagato-san sabe o que está acontecendo. - Olhei de canto para Nagato. Ela apenas ajeitou ou óculos.

- Para ser sincera. - Confesso que me assustei quando Nagato começou a falar. - Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Mas isso não é de meu interesse nem do interesse de nenhum viajante do tempo, por enquanto. - Nagato olhou para mim por alguns segundos, logo deduzi que poderia ser algo (e já era) do meu interesse.

- Entendo... - Sussurrou Asahina-san. - Bem, se nenhum de vocês precisarem de mim, eu gostaria de ir embora... - O silêncio tomou conta da sala, e Asahina-san se retirou. - Com licença. - Disse antes de fechar a porta. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Nagato finalmente acabou de ler o livro e o fechou, se levantando em seguida e deixando-o em cima da cadeira onde estava sentada. Andou até a porta e saiu, sem dizer nada. De repente, comecei a ficar um tanto nervoso. Estava apenas eu e Koizumi na sala. Já estava no final da tarde, a luz alaranjada do céu tomava conta do ambiente. Ele, em todo aquele tempo, não havia dirigido seu olhar para outro ponto, nem saído daquela posição. Eu já não sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Está frio hoje, não está? - Ouvi a voz tranquila do Koizumi. Meu coração bateu de forma diferente. Respirei fundo.

- É, um pouco. - Ele desviou o olhar para mim. Espero realmente que a luz alaranjada tenha disfarçado o leve rubor em meu rosto.

- Você não vai me perguntar nada? - Ele cruzou as mãos debaixo do queixo, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e mostrou o seu sorriso habitual.

- O que você espera que eu pergunte? - Afrouxei um pouco a minha gravata. Apesar de estar frio, meu corpo estava ficando quente.

- Talvez o motivo por eu estar agindo diferente. Você ficou curioso com o que a Nagato-san disse, certo? Devo admitir que ela é esperta, até para esse tipo de coisa. - Ele soltou uma leve risada. Que tipo de coisa?

- Bem, se não quiser me dizer o motivo, não irei insistir. - Eu disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Tudo bem, Kyon-kun, eu direi. Mas creio que nesses momentos, algumas ações funcionam melhores do que palavras, então eu demonstrarei. - O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Em um movimento rápido, ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e puxou a minha gravata, forçando-me a ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao dele. Tentei sair daquela posição, mas ele segurava a minha gravata firmemente. Creio que, no fundo, eu não queria sair daquela posição, realmente. Podia sentir sua leve respiração, e naquele momento, tive certeza que ele podia reparar o rubor em meu rosto. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até que ele fechou um pouco os olhos, de uma forma incrivelmente sedutora, e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eles eram quentes e macios, como pude observar. Antes que eu tentasse aprofundar o beijo, ele largou a minha gravata e se afastou, voltando à posição normal. Eu estava imóvel.

- O que... - Eu tentava respirar normalmente. - O que foi isso?

- Não ficou óbvio? Eu gosto de você, Kyon-kun. - Ele sorriu como se não fosse nada de mais. Se eu estivesse normal, eu provavelmente daria um soco na cara dele e acabava com aquele maldito sorriso. Mas eu não estava. Eu estava suando frio. E um pouco feliz, o que era mais bizarro ainda. - Na verdade, percebi isso há algum tempo.

- E... por que só resolveu dizer agora? - Perguntei, voltando à minha posição normal.

- Eu não ia dizer agora, mas Nagato-san deixou a pista. Uma hora ou outra você iria me perguntar, eu sei que você estava curioso. Esse foi o momento perfeito, não concorda? Não há ninguém para nos observar agora. - Ele passou a mão levemente sobre a própria franja.

- Você está louco? - Perguntei, confuso. - Não é você mesmo que insiste na minha relação com a Haruhi?

- Existem coisas que a gente quer fazer, e coisas que a gente deve fazer. Meu dever é tentar impedir que a Suzumiya-san distorça ou acabe com esta realidade. E o único capaz de mantê-la emocionalmente estável é você, Kyon-kun. Mas eu não faço isso porque eu quero. O meu ''querer'' pede algo completamente diferente, como você pode perceber. - O olhar dele ficou um tanto diferente. Ele parecia... triste. Koizumi Itsuki triste? Suspirei fundo. Eu poderia estar fazendo uma grande besteira, mas resolvi arriscar.

- Podemos unir os dois. - Falei claramente. Ele me encarou um tanto confuso. - O dever e o querer. Pelo dever, eu posso manter a Haruhi emocionalmente estável. Agora pelo querer... bem, ela não pode prever o que nós dois fazemos quando ela não está por perto, pode? - Abri um sorriso maroto. Koizumi arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Então, quer dizer que você...?

- Sim. - Soltei uma leve risada. Ele se levantou e andou lentamente até mim. Eu me levantei, afastando a cadeira, já sabia o que estava por vir.

Ele me empurrou delicadamente e eu fiquei entre a parede e o seu corpo. Com uma das mãos, ele acariciou o meu rosto antes de iniciar um beijo quente e lento. Eu passei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxei para mais perto de mim. Naquele momento, eu explorava cada parte de sua boca, e ele fazia o mesmo, movimentando a sua língua de uma forma sensual. Não o impedi de desabotoar a minha camisa, pelo contrário, o ajudei. Me afastei um pouco para tomar ar e, enquanto isso, ele me deixou com a parte de cima completamente nua. Sentia o frio da parede em contato com a minha pele, mas não me incomodava. Acho que eu estava ficando até mais excitado. Suas mãos agéis percorriam o meu corpo enquanto sua boca distribuía beijos pelo meu tórax. Ele foi descendo lentamente, e quando foi retirar a minha calça, lembrei-me de algo importante.

- K-Koizumi! - Ele parou por um instante e me encarou. - A porta... é melhor trancar a porta. - Ele sorriu e abaixou a minha calça, passando a mão levemente pelo meu membro, já ereto, por cima da minha peça de roupa íntima.

- Nagato-san trancou a porta ao sair. - Ele respondeu, com a voz tranquila. Levei uma mão até a minha testa e soltei uma leve risada.

Naquela noite, eu e o Koizumi não saímos da sala da Brigada SOS.


End file.
